earthbound_and_motherfandomcom-20200213-history
Gide
This is the guide for Mother 3 for GBA. Prologe: Name your characters and favorite food and favorite thing and other settings. (Defalts are Lucas, Claus, Flint, Hinawa, Boney, Omlets, and Love <3) After Claus calls you, leave Alecs house. Hinawa will call you and send to back to your room. (Like every other Mother game). Go to the right to see Claus. Ram into the left-most Drago. (Try to imagine a thing called a "B" button!) Talk to Claus and battle the Mole Cricket. Watch the long cut-scene (If you missed Hinawa's letter, It will come back later) MOTHER 3 will appear CHAPTER 1: Night of the funeral Go to the door Go to Boney (To EQUIP: Hit start, go 1 over, press A) Follow the path and go north. Talk to the guy in the shades on the bench. (Press "R" to use the map) Go north until you find a split. Then go left. Keep going left until you find people. Go pray to the forest gods. (Enter yor name) Slip past the people. Follow the path. Whenever there is a split, go north. Grab the log and equip it. Save with the frog in the barrel. Ram into the beam Go back to where you entered your name. Then go right. Leave the building. Go to your house. Leave. Take Boney with you. Go into the forest again. After the scene go to the forest and the second left, go left. When you get to people talk to them. Go right. Talk to people then try to leave. Talk to Wess. (Default is Duster) Go up and battle the Reconstructed Caribou. (HInt use wall staples) Try to leave. Go up, then right. Follow Abbot then talk to the people. Bronson will come. He will say good news and bad news. *Teardrop* Go to the door twice and Claus will give you an apple with a hard CORE. Eat the apple. Go to the door. Use the map and go to + on the map. Go up and to the right. Talk to Alec. Go to mapson and find out how to get to Alecs house. (Go to Alecs house) Talk to Alec, he will tell you that the "Froggy intelegence knows where Claus is. (I find it funny) Leave the house. Talk to the arrow lizards and go the direction that they point. It will be in this order: South, West, South, South, East. Talk to the blue frog on the right. Hop on the green frogs. Keep going east. (There is a hot spring if you want to heal) If you go up, you will notice there is a pink shell house. Go in it. In this house are Magypsies, not really sure what they are though. You will find out more in a second. Talk to the Magypsie in the green. You will find out he is in Drago Plateau with a killer PSI. There will be a cave behind the house. Take it. It's hard to miss. Follow Alecs instructions. *It's hard to spot enemies in this part of the game. Be carfull* Once you get out, go to the cave. Go up the latter to find a familliar device. Follow the path and then fight the Meca Drago. *This boss is very hard. use the stratagy on the Meca Drago page.* CHAPTER 2: Thief Adventure Say yes to Wess. Go into the room that Duster just came from and take ALL the presents. Talk to Wess and go behind the house to get the thunder bomb. Leave the house and when you get to the bridge, talk to the guy on it. He will mark your map. Go to that area. Well you can't get there with the drawbridge, so go to the cemetery. Go into the house in the north of the cemetery. Scince it's locked, go up to se the catsle. Now go into the house and go down. You will see that there is no exit. Push the book case over, and walk through the cave. Walk through the cave and when you get to the top, you will see a line on the castle. Press A in front of the line. Go into the building. Go right. Ram into the statue's LEFT side. Jump down the hole. Go down the hall and when you reach a fork, go up. Battle Stinky Ghosts until you get a Rotten Eclair. Once you get one, go to the room in the middle. On the tarp, there will be a red thing, and press A. Accept the trade. PLEASE NOTE: This guide will be updated later today. Use qthe save frog near the hot spring for now. Thanks for reading! (7/4/15)